


Волшебница

by Zerinten



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люси получает необычное письмо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волшебница

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках WTF-2015 для команды WTF Narnia 2015.
> 
> Бета: [Kenilvort](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort)

Люси была удивительно честной девочкой. Она никогда не обманывала — даже если это могло бы помочь ей избежать заслуженного наказания. Она, конечно, оставалась выдумщицей и фантазеркой, но никогда — никогда! — не выдавала желаемое за действительное. А в том, что даже самое невероятное и нелепое на поверку может оказаться суровой реальностью, дети Певенси убедились еще во время первого визита в Нарнию. И все же...

И все же, даже немало на своем веку повидавшие короли и королева Нарнии оказались не готовы к тому, что младшая их царственная сестра чуть ли не кубарем слетит по лестнице с воплем:

— Сова! У меня на подоконнике сова! С письмом!

В комнате Люси четырем детям было все-таки тесновато. Однако они и не с таким справлялись. Они открыли окно и впустили птицу; сложнее оказалось отобрать у совы — кажется, действительно почтовой, — солидно выглядевший конверт. Питер и Эдмунд наотрез отказались подпускать сестер к подозрительной птице. А та, в свою очередь, не желала отдавать свою поклажу. Ситуация была патовой.

Наконец, когда сова оказалась достаточно близко к ней, Люси все-таки смогла дотянуться до конверта и выхватить его из цепких совиных лап. Птица недовольно ухнула, клюнула Люси в запястье, сделала круг по комнате и вылетела обратно в окно.

«Школа Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс» — так было подписано необычное послание.

***

— Боюсь, мисс Певенси, — вздохнул Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор, преподаватель Трансфигурации, прибывший сопровождать девочку в Косой переулок, — в волшебном мире нет ничего похожего на то, о чем вы рассказываете. Маги совсем не похожи на Белую Колдунью. И мне никогда ранее не встречались упоминания о Нарнии. Но могу вас уверить, — Дамблдор остановился и с ласковой улыбкой посмотрел на Люси, — что вы будете сильной, очень сильной волшебницей, если в столь юном возрасте оказались способны на подобные магические выбросы.


End file.
